The invention relates to a terminal connection comprising a threaded sleeve, a counter-sleeve or a similar counterpart that can be connected to the threaded sleeve, and a terminal insert that can be pressed against an elongated body, such as a cable, tube, hose, rod, or the like, wherein the counter-sleeve or the counterpart exerts pressure on or covers the terminal insert with a ring-like contact surface at least on one of the ends and for tightening on a thread with a tapering shape, e.g., by means of rounding or a cone, which is arranged on the terminal insert, in the threaded sleeve, or instead of the ring-like contact surface on the counter-sleeve, an area of the terminal insert provided with slots or similar free spaces is deformed radially against the elongated body and wherein the threaded sleeve has a radially projecting collar or flange, whose peripheral contours are especially non-round or polygonal.
Such a terminal connection is known in several embodiments from EP 0 528 233 B1 and has proven to be effective. Above all, this known terminal connection is well suited for mounting, e.g., a cable on a through-opening of a housing, wherein the contact of the terminal insert on the cable is realized only when the terminal connection is mounted in the through-opening of the housing and the cable has been inserted.
However, there are cases, in which an elongated body, especially a cable, is already tightly connected to a terminal connection and only then should be mounted on a counterpart or housing through-opening. This means that the terminal insert is screwed on together with the elongated body held by it, e.g., with the help of a mounting section with thread, and thus the already clamped body must also be rotated.
Therefore, there is the problem of creating a terminal connection of the type mentioned in the introduction, with which an elongated body is already tightly connected before its mounting on a counterpart or a housing through-opening and then can be mounted later without having to turn the elongated body several times according to a screw motion.